Your Who!
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: A female demon witch hybrid brings more into the Halliwell home than news but also trouble that could save the Halliwell line.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just to let everyone know I do not have a beta reader, I am not the best speller and punctuationist, If you don't like my story then you don't, but please remember I am doing this myself and have had no help what so ever. I own nothing what so ever except for any characters I made up like Zoiey and future demons I will create.**_  
_**This story takes place after the charmed comics set 2 weeks after Phoebe gave birth to her last daughter and yes has Cole and Prue now known as ``Patience`` if I get something wrong than I did sorry if it`s a huge problem but please be nice when reviewing!**_  
_**Enjoy**_

Who are you?" Piper screamed as a girl with black hair and green eyes appeared in a mix between white lights and a shimmer.  
"Piper is that you?" The girl seemed confused as if she or whatever it was had not been the one responsible to transport herself there in the attic of Halliwell manor the home in which Piper shared with her husband Leo, two sons Wyatt and Chris and her only months old baby Melinda.( **I don't know how old**.)  
Piper not liking the sight of the girl blew her up. Thinking it was a normale demon she did not notice the female recombine herself together again. This girl however was not like the other demons instead of standing tall and throwing a fireball she was hunched over clutching her stomach.  
"Piper!" Pipers husband Leo yelled as he saw the last of the teenage demon girl being recombined.  
"Please don't do that again I mean you no harm I swear on my mom's grave!" the young girl told Piper trying to stand up straight.  
Piper tried to freeze the girl but unsuccessfully did so. So when that didn't work she yelled at her husband "get the crystals".  
Buying Leo time she blew the girl up. The way she recombined reminded Piper of a buried memory of what Cole had done when he was the source which the girl almost mimicked. The noise even sounded the same almost like a big group of bugs swarming. Piper's plan of course worked as the girl landed in the crystal cage on the floor. Racing over to the phone she called Paige and Phoebe telling them to hurry over to the manor before she hung up the phone she told Paige to call Prue or Patience (as she goes by now).

Half an hour later Halliwell Manor

"I think we should go upstairs and vanquish her butt." Phoebe said even thought it had only been a couple of weeks after she had given birth to her third and last daughter".  
Phoebe you never saw this girl or whatever she is she just recombines after I blow her up she doesn't even freeze I'm surprised a crystal cage even holds her besides she doesn't even seem to be full demon." Piper told her younger sister knowing that Phoebe would probably flip out if she saw the girl turn into some hideous creature in a mix between demon and what other part she was.  
"Phoebe I don't want to say anything to upset you but maybe Cole and Patience should go up with the rest of us and see if he can I.D this half demon and you can stay and watch the kids." Coop Phoebe's cupid husband told her really trying not to get his wife mad.  
"I'm would argue Coop but I'm coming up end of story." turning to Paige she said "Are you coming up too?' asking the youngest Halliwell sibling.  
"No you guys go I need to keep an eye on Henry JR. anyway." Not in the mood to fight Paige replied.  
Coop looked at Phoebe and said "be careful" not letting anyone know the secret concern he had for his wife.

"What's your name?" Leo asked the female demon.  
"I told you Leo it`s Zoiey.` The female told him Leo couldn't believe it but the girl looked familiar like he had met her or someone she looked like before.  
``And you say you're from what year Zoiey` Leo asked again being suspicious of the demon who claimed to know things about the Halliwell family that they didn't want anyone to know.  
`` I already told you Leo and if you also don't believe me than trust this I know Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, all of Phoebe`s children and all of Paige's too if you don't think I'm good then let me touch the Book of Shadows.`Zoiey told Leo hanging her head hoping no praying he would at least try to believe her she couldn't tell him who she was not yet she couldn't reveal that she was...  
`That`s her she just popped in a swirl of lights in the form of a shimmer`Piper told who Zoiey was guessing the rest of the group.  
`Who are you`` Cole asked the girl in the crystal cage with her black familiar looking hair covering her bent face.  
Ìf I tell you will you let me out`the female questioned in a content voice .  
`Yes Phoebe answered`not really meaning it.  
``My name is Zoiey Paris Halliwell I`m your granddaughter`` The female known as Zoiey told the group raising her head to look at Phoebe.

_**Any guess what will happen next!**_  
_**Stay tuned for upcoming chapters!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwisted Midnightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"My granddaughter a half demon the only way that could be was if one of my daughters had a child with a demon or..No !" Phoebe thought.  
"Wait a minute here then who is your grandpa?" Cole asked not wanting to know.  
"If you haven't figured it out yet then take a guess?" Zoiey was starting to wonder if they would guess.  
"Half demon half witch that's not possible not only is it forbidden but the elders would raise hell on the family's entire line". Leo informed.  
"Now you know what the future for me is like and just to let you know the elders aren't the only ones". Zoiey told them too bad they wouldn't remember it later.  
"Crystal." Raising to her feet Zoiey said holding out her hand.  
In a swirl of a shimmer the object appeared to her outstretched hand.  
"Your powers what are they?" Cole asked surprised of the skin and bone body that held power.  
"Fire balls, shimmering, recombustion and you know the power of moving objects with my mind nothing special, I'm still waiting for more active powers.". Zoiey was shocked at her answer as she moved from the crystal cage to stand in front of the crowd that was gaping at her.  
"Why are you telling us this?" Phoebe's husband Coop who was still the entire time questioned.  
"Because you won't remember it." Zoiey looked at the only person besides Leo she wasn't blood to.  
"Wha..." Piper was going to ask but cutting her off Zoiey muttered something.  
"For things that can not be revealed"  
"Lock their minds mouths sealed"  
"Hear this spell as I finish this rhyme"  
"But do not forget my time"  
Purple magic encircled everyone in the room except Zoiey  
"What was I saying"? Piper trailed off.  
"Who did you say you are"? Coop asked.  
"Zoiey Paris".Zoiey replied knowing they forgot most of the conversation they had before.  
"Zoiey Paris?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah".  
"Well Zoiey Paris what are you doing here?" Cole replied.  
"I came to save the future?" Zoiey looked at everyone while she said it.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Not again." Phoebe sighed watching as Zoiey moved around the attic.  
"How do we know you aren't evil." Patience asked.  
"You all aren't very trusting are you guys?" Zoiey asked but when she saw the groups faces she replied "You want proof, fine." Zoiey continued walking to the Book of Shadows putting her hand on the cover.  
"You see no evil." Zoiey said.  
"Ok fine the book doesn't think you're evil but it's been wrong before." Phoebe added.  
"Believe me or don't, I can't change your mind, but I can't stay long so listen very carefully, when Taylor Whitburn comes to you in five years from now help her, I mean it she can help you against the Seer." She looked at the book as she said it.  
"The Seer she's dead as a doornail." Cole spoke thinking the girl was crazy.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me... please." Zoiey added as she gripped her head.  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
"The witch that's helping me can't hold the spell forever that sent me here." Zoiey complained, "Oh and by the way you might want to go help Paige fight the demon that will be attacking right about..now." Zoiey said as a noise and a scream echoed downstairs.  
The group looked as at Zoiey as they all ran downstairs all except Cole.  
"Impressive spell, I like it." Cole said facing Zoiey.  
"You should you helped me write it Grandpa." Zoiey said dropping the whole in pain look.  
"How?" Cole responded.  
"How what? Zoiey asked trying to keep down the lye.  
"You know what I mean." Cole responded.  
"The child Phoebe was carrying while she was the queen of the Underworld,...is my dad, ...  
your biological son." Zoiey spoke a sadness in her voice.  
"He died." Cole said.  
"I can't tell you anymore,without changing my present, your future, plus I was serious the witch that's helping can't seriously hold this spell any longer, I gotta go." Zoiey spoke turning to Face the Book of Shadows.  
"When will I see you again?" Cole spoke.  
"I was born on October 31st 2023." She said smiling as the same shimmer and white lights engulfed her.

Well you guys it is finally done I originally planned it to be longer but I need to work on Zoiey's series "Forever Charmed".


End file.
